1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control interface unit for realizing a simultaneous controlling of at least two logical units, and to an appertaining method, and particularly to a control interface unit as implemented in coupling network modules for realizing a coupling network of a telecommunication switching installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a telecommunication switching installation, an actual coupling or switching of data or speech channels is carried out in a coupling network, which typically comprises a multiplicity of logical units for the spatial and/or chronological allocation of the data channels. The logical units or coupling network modules that realize such a conventional coupling network have up to now been controlled in a chronologically serial fashion using a control bus, or simultaneously via various control buses. However, the disadvantage of such a chronologically serial individual controlling of the logical units is that a separate control command must be generated at the associated control interface or at the control bus for each logical unit, which can result in a considerable delay in the controlling, particularly given a large number of logical units. On the other hand, the use of a plurality of control interfaces or control buses represents a large development and manufacturing outlay, which, particularly in very tightly packed switching modules, can be realized only with great difficulty due to space considerations or due to a lack of interference immunity.
The invention is therefore based on the object of creating a control interface unit for the realization of a simultaneous controlling of at least two logical units, as well as an appertaining method, which can be realized simply and economically.
This object is achieved by a control interface unit for simultaneously controlling at least two logical units, comprising a control field evaluation unit for evaluating a control field transmitted in a frame, dependent on a decoding value, and for producing a control value; an address field conversion unit for converting a transmitted address field dependent on the produced control value; and a data field selection unit for selecting a data field from a multiplicity of transmitted data fields dependent on the produced control value.
This object is also achieved by a method for simultaneously controlling at least two logical units, comprising the steps of evaluating a control field transmitted in a frame, if a decoding value so indicates, for the production of a control value; converting an address field transmitted in the frame, if the control value so indicates; and selecting a data field from a multiplicity of data fields transmitted in the frame, depending on the control value.
Due, in particular, to the use of a control field evaluation unit, an address field conversion unit, and a data field selection unit, the data transmitted in a conventional standard interface can be evaluated such that a simultaneous controlling of at least two logical units via a common interface and a common control command can be realized simply and economically. The address field conversion unit preferably has a masking unit as well as an associated logic unit, by which not only logical units in various operating modes, but also logical units in the same operating mode, can be controlled simultaneously via a common control interface.
Advantageous developments for the inventive control interface unit include having the address field conversion unit comprise a masking unit and a logic unit for converting the transmitted address field into a relevant address. The address field conversion unit may be configured to convert a transmitted address field if the transmitted control field indicates a multiple command and the decoding value indicates a predetermined hierarchical level, and otherwise forwards the transmitted address field in transparent fashion as a relevant address. The control field evaluation unit may evaluate the transmitted control field if the decoding value indicates a predetermined hierarchical level. The frame may be in an HDLC frame format, and the transmitted control field may comprise one bit and be arranged in an address region of an HDLC frame format. The decoding value may be derived from a mode pin of one of the logical units and may comprise an information content of one bit. The logical units may represent time/space coupling units in a coupling network of a telecommunication switching installation.
Advantageous developments for the inventive method include having the step of converting an address field comprise gating the transmitted address field with a mask. The step of converting an address field may comprise converting the transmitted address field only if the transmitted control value indicates a multiple command and the decoding value indicates a predetermined hierarchical level; and forwarding the transmitted address field otherwise. The step of evaluating a control field may be configured to take place only if the decoding value indicates a predetermined hierarchical level. The control field, the address field, and the multiplicity of data fields may be transmitted according to an HDLC transmission protocol. The transmitted control field may have an information content of one bit and be arranged in an address region of an HDLC frame format. Finally, the inventive method may further comprise the step of deriving the decoding value from a mode pin of one of the logical units, the decoding value having an information content of one bit.